Land of the Lost
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs The Land of the Lost is an American children's television series produced by Sid & Marty Krofft Television Productions. It aired on the NBC network on Saturday mornings from September, 1974 to December, 1976, spanning three seasons and a total of forty-three episodes. Season one was comprised of seventeen episodes, while seasons two and three had thirteen episodes a piece. The series spun off into a revival series in 1991 and a feature film starring Will Ferrell in 2009. The premise of the show revolved around the Marshall family comprised of Father Rick Marshall, his teenage son Will Marshall and Will's younger sister Holly. As the opening credits of each episode reveal, the Marshalls were engaged in a "routine expedition" while rafting down a river, when the area is struck by a massive earthquake, sending them toppling down a waterfall. When they awaken, they find themselves on another world; a world populated by dinosaurs, primitive cave people known as Pakuni and the reptilian hunters known as the Sleestaks. Each episode introduced new threats as well as new allies, while focusing on the Marshalls' efforts to survive in the Land of the Lost, as well as their ongoing commitment towards finding a way back home. Season three saw a change in the cast line-up of the series. Spencer Milligan, who played Rick Marshall, left the series and was replaced with the character's brother Jack Marshall, played by Ron Harper. Actor Philip Paley, known for playing the role of the Paku Cha-Ka, became a credited cast member in season three and was seen in nearly episode. Walker Edmiston, who played the stoic Altrusian Enik was never a credited cast member, but was a stable presence throughout all three seasons of the show. Theme song One of the most recognizable elements of the show was its theme song. The original song was used in the first two seasons of the series when the main cast consisted of Spencer Milligan, Wesley Eure and Kathy Coleman. The music was accompanied by footage of the main characters first arriving in the Land of the Lost. The theme song was also parodied by actor Will Ferrell in the 2009 feature film remake of Land of the Lost. The original lyrics are as follows: Marshall, Will and Holly. On a routine expedition, Met the greatest earthquake ever known. High on the rapids, It struck their tiny raft, And plunged them down a thousand feet below. To the Land of the Lost. With season three of the show, actor Spencer Milligan had departed from the program and was replaced with actor Ron Harper, who filled in as the Marshall family adult figure, Uncle Jack Marshall. Given the change in cast, series creators Sid and Marty Krofft could no longer use the original opening credit montage or its memorable theme song. As such, a new song was composed and the opening sequence was filled with stock scenes from previous episodes. Will and Holly Marshall As the Earth beneath them trembled. Lost their father through the door of time. Uncle Jack went searching. And found the kids at last. Looking for a way to escape... From the Land of the Lost. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Notes & Trivia Collections DVD series collections were distributed by Rhino Home Video. * Land of the Lost: The Complete Series * Land of the Lost: The Complete First Season * Land of the Lost: The Complete Second Season * Land of the Lost: The Complete Third Season See also External Links ---- Category:National Broadcasting Company Category:Rhino Home Video Category:Sid & Marty Krofft Television Productions Category:Sid Krofft Category:Marty Krofft Category:Albert J. Tenzer Category:Gene Warren Category:Dennis Steinmetz Category:Larry Niven Category:David Gerrold Category:Bob Lally Category:Barry E. Blitzer Category:Ben Bova Category:D.C. Fontana Category:Dick Morgan Category:Joyce Perry Category:Margaret Armen Category:Norman Spinrad Category:Walter Koenig Category:Wina Sturgeon Category:Bob Lally Category:Gordon Wiles Category:William J. Keenan Category:Dick Morgan Category:Donald F. Glut Category:Joyce Perry Category:Margaret Armen Category:Theodore Sturgeon Category:Jon Kubichan Category:Jim Washburn Category:Samuel Roeca Category:Joseph L. Scanlan Category:Rick Bennewitz Category:Greg Strangis Category:Ian Martin Category:James L. Henderson Category:John Cutts Category:Peter Germano Category:Tom Swale Category:Wesley Eure Category:Kathy Coleman Category:Spencer Milligan Category:Philip Paley Category:Ron Harper Category:Bill Boyd Category:Cleveland Porter Category:David Healy Category:Gregory Walcott Category:Jon Locke Category:Laurie Main Category:Marian Thompson Category:Mickey Morton Category:Ned Romero Category:Rex Holman Category:Richard Kiel Category:Wesley Eure Category:Kathy Coleman Category:Spencer Milligan Category:Philip Paley Category:Walker Edmiston Category:Scott Fullerton Category:Jack Tingley Category:Mike Westra Category:Joe A. Giamalva Category:Sharon Baird Category:Dave Greenwood Category:Bill Laimbeer Category:John Lambert Category:Erica Hagen Category:Ron Masak Category:Brooke Bundy Category:Jack Tingley Category:Marvin Miller Category:Mike Westra Category:Philip Paley Category:Sharon Baird Category:Scott Fullerton Category:Scutter McKay Category:Van Snowden Category:Allan Foshko